This disclosure relates to an electronic control unit.
To prevent draining of a battery installed on a vehicle, a known technique reduces the power consumption of an electronic control unit (ECU) by interrupting the supply of power to the ECU with a microcomputer. For example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2015-13641 describes a regulator that is controlled based on whether or not a message exchanged between ECUs connected to a communication network conforms to a specified format to change the state of supply of power to the ECUs. When a certain condition is satisfied, the microcomputer generates a power supply interruption request indicating that the supply of power from the battery to an ECU is interruptible. The regulator is controlled based on the power supply interruption request to interrupt the supply of power to the ECU. This reduces the battery consumption.